Moonpuffs with a Hint of Z
by Harosata
Summary: PPGZ Crossover.  When she moved, she thought the days of magical girls were no more.  Now that she moved, she wonders if she should teach them.
1. Moving Out Pt 1

_Powerpuff Girls Z and Sailor Moon are own by some people that does not include me. _

* * *

She fought many enemies ever since the day she heard of the Silver Millenium. She faced the evil queen who destroyed the Silver Millenium eons ago and the prince she started to love. She fought aliens who pretended to be her friends and those who plotted against her future. Then to complicate matters, her daughter from the future trains under her, and two new Scouts also join the battle, though their methods in dealing with her daughter's new friend and the victims conflicted with her views. Not to mention that she also had to face a circus that sought dreams for a mystical creature that eventually ended up in her daughter. And most recently, she met not only with the scouts that battled her but also those that came from far away. She lost everyone close to her, but in the end, not only was she able to defeat the evil that plagued her, but she freed those who were captive by the taint of it. This girl had faced everything her enemies threw at her and yet she comes out triumphant from every battle. Except one...

"**WHAT!?** You're moving!?" Birds flew away from the eruption of sound coming from a crowded room. Only four didn't join the noise. One knew ahead of time, though she was troubled by this revelation. The other and the only guy in the room was speechless. The third was a black cat who had heard this news before. The last, of course, was the meatball-headed girl in question. "But why?" The blue-haired Ami pondered. Meatball head Usagi sighed.

**---------------Flashback****---------------**

_"**WHAT!?** We're moving!?" exclaimed Usagi and her younger brother Shingo. "But why?"_

_Kenji sighed. "Well, I just received a promotion that requires me to relocate to a different city, but that's not the only reason. Everyday, there's always a youma attacking Juuban putting everyone in danger. Even you kids were caught in the middle of a few of them. I just want my kids to be safe."_

_"But Papa, I can't leave my friends behind," Usagi whined._

_"Yeah, plus Sailor Moon saved us many times," joined Shingo. "Heroes keep a city safe, right?"_

_Kenji shook his head. "I know you kids have a difficult time leaving behind the past, but we have to."_

_"But we can't just-"_

_Ikuko cleared her throat. "You're also going to have a little brother or sister."_

_Shingo and Usagi paused, looking at their Mama. True, they had noticed her belly had grown a little, but they didn't think it was because of that._

_"With the new baby coming, we're worried that the money we currently have won't be enough to support all three." Kenji continued. "We want you kids to also have a good future."_

_Shingo was still gaping at his mom, but Usagi snapped out of her trance. "But do I have to come along? I can stay with my friends."_

_"Usagi, if you're talking about that Chiba boy..." Her dad fumed. Ikuko, on the other hand, knew what she meant, and it did not involve Chiba. "Well, you haven't done well in school, just barely passing. We're hoping that you'll improve in your new school, and you don't have a job to support yourself. Besides, you have a knack for making new friends."_

_Usagi was about to argue back, but realized that she couldn't defend her points, at least to their knowledge. She gave up._

**---------------****End Flashback****---------------**

"We have to move tommorrow. And I was even considering telling them my secret..." Silence premitted the room. Silence. Long silence.

Rei was the first to break it. "It's going to become a bit quiet around here."

"I concur." Ami agreed. "Things won't be the same without you around."

"This won't affect the upbringing of Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna added. "However, it is still a devastating blow on a personal level."

"We could come with you if we could," added Michiru. "However, it'll be hard for the rest of the Scouts to convince their parents."

"Hey, we still have our communicators." said Minako. "It's not as good as talking in person, but we'll be in each other's laundry basket."

"We'll throw a big party before you leave." Makoto grinned. "You're not going to leave us without a proper farewell."

"Well, if it's for your unborn sibling, I guess it can't be helped. They're right, though. It's not like it's the end of the world, princess."

"Rather, it's the beginning of another." Concluded Hotaru. "Besides, you can always move back once you're old enough."

Finally, Mamoru spoke. "Now I know how you feel when I left. I'm going to miss you a lot. Just promise me you won't forget our love.

Usagi wiped away a tear from her eye. "I promise...if you do the same."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get Usagi her party before tommorrow comes!" As the Sailor Scouts cheered, a smile crept onto her face. She was lucky to have such friends.

* * *

The next day, Usagi said her final goodbyes to the Sailor Scouts, Mamoru, her pre-Scout friends, and her former foes-now-friends before leaving with Luna and her family. As her friends began to shrink from sight, she could only think about her new home.

"Tokyo Bay City..."


	2. Moving Out Pt 2

Tokyo Bay City is a peaceful urban city near the bay of Tokyo, hence its name. There was also virtually no crime, and for the few that occured, the police could handle them. In other words, it was notably safer than Juuban. 

There was also one building that made this city unique. It was a yellow laboratory atop of a hill gated off from the rest of the city. This was also the home to the Utoniums, scientists that also partakes in some of the city's projects. For now, though, it is not important. Instead, we go to see Usagi Tsukino and her brother walking in a zoo.

"Do you think the Sailor Scouts also come here?" Shingo wondered.

"Well...She might show up. Wouldn't know." It was easier than telling your little brother that you're the leader of said Scouts.

"It's hard to believe we're going to have a baby brother. Not that I blame the little tyke, but I guess it's worth getting someone else to talk to."

"Mama doesn't know if it's a boy or girl yet. Besides, I can practice raising the child when she's born."

Shingo gawked at her. "You? Raise a child? I can't even imagine a Chibi-Usa." He didn't take into account that Chibiusa's actually Usagi's daughter from the future. Of course, such information is not publicly available, nor should he remember that.

Usagi puffed, but not angrily. "I had experience. I watched after ChibiChibi, and before that, Mamoru and I had to take care of a baby after a youma attacked the nursery."

"I'm just playing with ya." Shingo laughed it off. A pause. "Usagi, I'm jealous of you."

She was startled by this comment. "What do you mean? I'm not smart or strong, I'm clusmy, plus I eat more that our family does. Wait, I mean, I'm not exactly what you want to be."

"It's because you have no trouble making friends like that Ami girl and even your boyfriend, the one who used to call you Meatball Head." Usagi blushed at the mention of Mamo. "Heck, you even made Rei a friend when she was still dating Mamoru, and you two don't even go to the same school. I bet that you'll convert a lot of criminals to do good if the police allows it." She has, by the way, but not normal criminals in the normal sense.

"Shingo, it's not hard to make friends. Besides, you had several back at home." Usagi paused a little. "I'm jealous of you too."

"Really?" Now Shingo was the one surprised.

"Well...I can't really say, but my life's been full of twists and turns. I know what my future might be like, and I've been told of a past life I might have had. Sometimes, I could only watch my friends attacked by the youmas and yet do nothing to stop them. You're sometimes attacked by the youmas, but if it weren't for the Sailor Scouts, you could have..." Usagi took a deep breath. "You only have to worry about your life, but I need to worry even for those I hate. I sometimes wish for a normal life, a life I would probably never have, a life you have."

"...Okay. I think you should get off your diet."

"Shingo!" Then another pause. Usagi, Shingo, and even the people in the zoo noticed snowflakes falling down. Before they had time to consider this, however, the winds started to pick up, and the snowflakes became snow. Heavy snow. This was no ordinary snow, not counting the fact that it shouldn't be snowing now. Usagi dragged her little brother to the nearest building, which happened to be one of the zoo's offices.

One of the workers would have kicked the kids and anyone else who followed their example out, but noticing the freak weather, not only did he allow them to get warm, but most of the workers set out probably to check on the animals. As Usagi rubbed her hands together, one of the refugees turned on the small television. Coincidentally, it was the local news.

"This is a day when all the weather men over the world cry out in agony. Everywhere in Japan is covered in snow. America is experiencing a drought and deserts all over the world are submerged in rain. In the back, you can see a gigantic iceberg floating just by the shores of our beloved city. While some people believe this lone iceberg is the cause of the global weather distortion, a solution has yet to be reached..."

While this has been going on, Usagi looked at her communicator, which was oddly an easy thing to within a crowd. Contact with the Sailor Senshi shows that Juuban has been affected, but strangely, this was normal. Nothing's actually normal about a chunk of ice wrecking havoc on the world's multiple climates, but there were no surges of negative energy lately. In any case, Usagi didn't feel right just standing around. It seems that she was needed.

But as she stepped out of the office, she should have known that her brother would follow her. After all, they are brother and sister. "Where are you going, Usagi? It's too cold out here!"

"Shingo! I was...I was wondering about the iceberg in the news." Half-truth. Shingo didn't buy it, but as he was about to speak, he gasped at a brilliant light. Usagi turned her head to see a laser strike the distant iceberg followed by a blinding explosion, causing her to shield Shingo from the light. Once it was over, Usagi looked up just as the other visitors left their shelters. The ice at the zoo began to melt away. However, what a few people saw in the sky was something people outside of Juuban would have been surprised by. From the explosion, black and white lights rained down from the sky. It was a sight to behold, but Usagi knew better. Especially since one of those black lights struck a monkey at the zoo.

At the same time, three young girls were struck by the white lights.

* * *

_Usagi: It's finally time to kick some youma butt!_

_Momoko: I finally get to meet my favorite heroine!_

_Miyako: And we get to wear cute clothes!  
_

_Momoko: I wonder if I get to be a Sailor Senshi.  
_

_Kaoru: I'd be caught dead in a skirt before that happens._

_Usagi: Just who are these new girls, and who are they?_

_Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru: Meet the Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Usagi: Are they the new defenders of the Earth!? _


	3. Meet the Powerpuff Girls Z Pt 1

"Usagi, this is Rei. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Say Rei, did you do any fire mumbo-jumbo lately?"

"Meatball Head...Well, yes. It has something to do with weather, mainly the iceberg where you're at."

"Did your vision include a talking green monkey?"

"...Come again?"

"A green monkey who calls himself Mojo is freeing all the animals at the zoo. He's not a youma as far as I can tell, and so far he hasn't tried to drain anyone of anything. He was originally a regular monkey before being struck by a black light."

A moment of silence. "What about Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know. I'm looking after my brother now." Which wasn't far from the truth. Upon finding freedom from their cages, the animals took the opportunity to wander around. Finding a place to hide and become Sailor Moon wouldn't be too hard, but she has her brother to consider. The majority of the people she saved were out cold, doing something she wasn't doing at the moment, or don't remember being the victims of a youma attack. Last thing she needed was her brother to be eaten when she turned away, a cherishable thought but not one that would please her parents.

Rei sighed. "Do whatever you can at your end. If push comes to shove, we'll get there as fast as we can."

Usagi closed her communicator. What she forgot to mention was that she and Shingo had climb to the top of a cage to avoid several crocodiles. She had hoped those reptiles would go away, but it seems that they built a habit of waiting for their food. Finally, Usagi began climbing down.

"Sis! What are you doing!?"

"Don't worry, Shingo. I'll be alright. If you find an opportunity, go find somewhere safer." Before Shingo could object, Usagi jumped off and ran for her life, the crocodiles deciding to go after her. Neither kids knew if the other made it safely, but they both knew they'll see each other shortly. At least after Usagi took care of business.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

* * *

A redheaded girl with a ponytail flowing down to the ground ran into any alley, hiding from the public eye. She wore a peculiar red uniform adorned with a P on the front of her vest that came along with an even more peculiar belt. She clutched onto a red yoyo catching her breath, but she was surprised that she wasn't even tired from all that running. "Am I...a hero?"

"As long as you have someone to protect..." She looked up to see a winged woman standing in front of her. "That is all you need to be a hero."

"But I..." By now, the red girl realized who she was talking too. "Oh my god! You're Sailor Moon: Champion of Love and Justice! This is like a dream come true!"

Sailor Moon scratched the back of her head. "Come on, I'm not that famous..."

"Are you kidding!? You're one of my biggest idols!" Realizing how close she was, the girl blushed and backed off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spazz out, but it's rare to see a hero upclose nowadays."

'Aren't you a hero?' Sailor Moon pondered. "Oh, I didn't get your name."

"Ah, my name's Momo-" The girl playfully hit her head. "Sorry, I don't think heroes are suppose to use their real names. I think my hero name is Hyper Blossom...or Blossom for short."

"And my hero ego is Eternal Sailor Moon, but just call me Sailor Moon or Moon. I don't like formality anyway." Sailor Moon glanced at Blossom's uniform. "How long have you been fighting?"

Blossom twiddled her fingers. "I just started this year...just today...twenty minutes ago."

Sailor Moon mused. "Is that true? You took care of the situation like a professional."

"Yeah, but I caused a lot of damage to the city..."

Sailor Moon put her hand on Blossom's shoulder. "But no one got hurt, right?"

Blossom nodded. "That's right! I'll go back to the city and apologize and declare as the city's protector...It is what a hero should do, right?"

Sailor Moon smiled. "I'm sure no harm will come out of it."

* * *

"No harm, huh?" Blossom stared venomously at Sailor Moon.

"Sorry, I didn't think we would be kidnapped..."

"We? I'm the one strapped to this table. You're just sitting down." Blossom looked around. "And who are you guys? Say something! And where's that chocolate that I was going to eat?"

Sailor Moon and Blossom were currently in the back of a van. The others include an old man, a beautiful woman, a professor, a young boy, and a mechanical dog. They had been silent, probably to observe the two girls, but it seems that the silence was killing both of them. The dog picked up a bar of chocolate and laid it on the girl. "Oh, thanks! No, I mean, what are you doing to me!?"

The boy tried to calm her down. "Sorry just bear with it a bit longer. So stay calm."

Blossom stared at the boy. "Ah, I see. You want to use a cute girl like me. You plan to make me a bad girl. That isn't happening!"

"But you do have to admit that was cute. Freakly, but in a cute way." Sailor Moon thought.

"Please don't say that!" The professor interrupted what she could have said next. "Don't you know why your form is like that?" Both girls did wonder why.

"It's the effect of Chemical Z."


	4. Meet the Powerpuff Girls Z Pt 2

_Just how much should Usagi get involved? Might as well thank a certain...Emma Iveli for the review and Tsuki no Koneko for the reminder. Oh, and none of this belongs to me except for the plo...the current adaptation of this plot._

* * *

Chemical Z, made by accident, was shot at the mysterious iceberg. Suddenly, mysterious white and black lights scattered all over. "It's an effect from that light." 

"Light?" Blossom pondered. "The white light from that time?" Blossom recalled that she was hit by the light while shielding a child from it. "That light is..."

The boy continued. "White light came out of that time and...at the same time, black light. Seems it's what caused that ruckus in the zoo earlier."

"Zoo too?" Sailor Moon recalled a black light at the zoo. The one that turned a monkey into a villian that set all the animals free.

"So could it be..." Sailor Moon and Blossom wondered. "Isn't this your fault that it happened? That chemi-something Z?"

The scientist and the boy were hesitant. Blossom then smiled. "Well, that's fine since I got these cute clothes and became a superheroine."

Sailor Moon joined that smile. "You're forgiven. By the way, is it okay to undo her straps?" "Yeah, I won't cause any trouble."

The boy went up to the table and quickly unbuckled the straps. After stretching her limbs, Blossom picked up her chocolate and ate a piece of it, though she didn't react fast enough to prevent Sailor Moon from stealing her second piece. The dog then jumped up to the window and barked.

"What is it, Peach?" The boy asked.

"A friend is coming, wan!" Blossom was surprised, though Sailor Moon was mildly amused.

"Ah! The dog talked!" Blossom then pouted. "There are so many things in the world that I don't know like a secret world that the school would never tell you about."

"It doesn't seem that big of a deal." Sailor Moon absently said. "Next thing you know, you're the princess everyone's looking for."

"By the way, this digital dog, Peach, can talk because of Chemical Z," introduced the boy. Peach continued to cheer. "It's a friend, wan wan! The second friend, wan!"

"Friend?" "The second one?" Everyone looked out of the windows, or in this cause, Peach and Blossom through the roof, to see a girl with curly pigtails skipping along. Strange thing about this new girl was that she was skipping unusually high and she held a staff with a ring at the top. Blossom grabbed a pair of binoculars to get a closer look.

"That girl...I feel like I've seen her before somewhere." Then she noticed something. "She's wearing a dress that has a different color than mine. So that that mean she's my rival!? Or does that mean she's my friend?"

"Deja vu..." Thought Sailor Moon when she noticed the girl's uniform was blue. The van accelerated in hopes of catching up to this newcomer. As Blossom crawled back into the van, she was deep in thought. "If she joins with me..."

"If she joins?" Everyone wanted to know.

"Of course, as red, I would be the leader, right?" Good old hero logic deserves a facefault.

"Not even Mars would use that excuse..." Sailor Moon mumbled. "Would she?"

* * *

By the time the van caught up to the new girl in blue, Mojo had somehow met up with the same girl and gave chase to her. Blossom had jumped out of the van and tried to stop Mojo, who started to throw rocks at her. Sailor Moon was about to join as well, though a thought left her to observe the battle back at the van. Besides, the blue girl knocked out Mojo with a move that would have made her proud.

Mojo was restrained and transported to the lab. After their analysis, Blossom and the new girl Bubbles joined Sailor Moon in a feast of snacks. The professor approached them shortly after. "As I explained before, you girls have the power of Chemical Z. These mysterious powers are all of Chemical Z's power."

"So that's how we got all of those powers." Blossom thought.

A thought came to Bubbles as she realized something. "I see. I didn't change into this cute dress. I transformed." She then got another thought. "But how do we change back to normal?"

"About that...I don't know." The girls were shocked. The professor calmed them down. "But don't worry. I have a theory." He looked at Peach. "It's not just a coincidence that Peach could track you down..."

As the professor analyzed Peach, Sailor Moon began to wonder as well. "So Blossom, you said you saw auras around Bubbles and Mojo, right?"

Blossom gobbled up a bun and grinned. "That's right. There was this white aura around Bubbles and a black one around Mojo." She paused. "Come to think of it, I was able to see Mojo's aura, but it wasn't on all the time."

"But when they were angry or happy." Blossom nodded. Seems like another effect of Chemical Z, Sailor Moon concluded. She had sensed the energy within Bubbles when Blossom made her first comment about the aura, but she wasn't able to see it. Also, Blossom hadn't commented on the energy readings other than those affected by the light. Sailor Moon was no Mercury, but she was able to figure things like these out...given some time. She hadn't noticed the girls interrogating Mojo or the mayor looking at her.

"Sailor Moon?" She looked up. "Can you come with us, please?"

She followed the boy into another room, where a professor aimed a strange looking gun at Blossom and Bubbles, returning them to normal. Sailor Moon was intrigued. "What is that?"

"After analyzing the girls and Peach, I thought by altering the settings of the chemical particle ray, I could neutralize the waves of Chemical Z." The professor looked at a screen on the side of the gun. "However, it's not as effective as some of your attacks, it seems. Perhaps you would like to give it a go."

But before Sailor Moon could reply, the girl formerly known as Blossom stepped up to the professor. "What did you do to me!? I was a heroine of justice! I could have fought alongside Sailor Moon! I demand retribution!"

"And the dress was cute..." Ex-Bubbles sighed. Sailor Moon laughed on the inside. How would Luna respond if these two were Sailor Senshi? The Sailor Senshi! As she searched for her communicator, she then realized how much time has passed. The Senshi must be worried. Her family must be worried. As much as she hated to leave now, the last thing she wanted to do was to make her family think she was eaten by crocodiles. Silently, she teleported out of the lab, not knowing that the girls would be able to transform again. Not knowing that Mojo would escape. Not knowing that there was one more chemically affected girl just outside.

Not knowing that Luna had gone out on her own.

* * *

_Ami: Usagi, don't forget to study while you're there._

_Shingo: Don't you remember who you're talking to!? Besides, she's going to be an outcast anyway._

_Ami: That's not a nice thing to say about your sister, but I hope she does make friends.  
_

_Shingo and Ami: School!_

_Usagi: And I get a new job to help the girls out!  
_

_Ami: Really!? I'm so proud of you!  
_

_Shingo: Now if she only did that with school.  
_

_Usagi: School? Oh no!?  
_

_Shingo and Ami: Monkey Business!_

_Usagi: Ah!!! I'm late!  
_


	5. School

_First, there was a giant iceberg that appeared at Tokyo Bay causing all sorts of weather problems. Then there was this beam that hit the iceberg, returning everything to normal. Kinda. When the beam hit, black and white lights erupted, affecting those who were hit by it. _

_The white lights are like the good guys, er, girls. First, there's Blossom, one of my fans ! She fights with a yoyo, and she can control it. Well, you know what I mean. Then there's Bubbles. Sometimes, she's not aware of what's happening, and she has some kind of wand, but I saw her use it like a tiara. And then there's Peach. He's a digital dog, but because of the white light, he's able to talk. And he's so kawaii!_

_But then there's the black light. Only one monster came- Mojo. Originally a monkey at a zoo, he released all the animals and got into a fight with the girls. I think there's a good and evil thing related to the white and black lights._

_Oh, I almost forgot to mention that the beam and the girls and monkey's powers are from Chemical Z. I don't know what it is, but it belongs to a professor in a big yellow lab thingy...Ah! I forgot to get their names! Sorry! Anyway, their powers, aside from weapons, seems to be flying, superstrength, and being able to actually see the auras, but only on people affected by lights._

_I'm not sure what's going to happen, seeing as I left in a hurry. All I know is that the professor has some gun that can neutralize Chemical Z's power, and he tried it on those girls. And...I think that's all._

_Anyway, I thought I would just let you guys know. I'm not planning on retiring soon. Hope you're not jealous._

Ami smiled at the report. She had worried about her friend, but now that the crisis has passed, she began searching on her computer. It seems that Chemical Z is a variant of the unknown Chemical X, the former just recently discovered by a Professor Utonium, father of a Ken Utonium. It's most likely he was the professor Sailor Moon met, given the description of the lab and the timeframe of the iceberg's destruction.

"Nothing's ever hard for you to figure out, right Sailor Mercury?" Ami jumped. She hadn't noticed someone got into her room, and she was surprise that the intruder knew her alter ego. She turned around slowly, coming face to face with a young girl. She looked quite mischievious with that grin of hers and quite colorful with her bright clothings and her...tail? But what was strange was that her dark purple hair was styled into ponytails with what seemed like cat ears on top. She frowned at Ami's surprised look. "You don't know who I am? Well, it may surprise you, but in reality, I am..."

But something else caught the girl's attention. A bunch of cats were hissing outside of Ami's window. The girl tried to talk, but made up her mind and decided to leapt out, running away from the mass. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

* * *

It was no surprise that Usagi was yet again late for school. It was no surprise she forgot her lunch. What did surprise her was that she went to the same school as Shingo did, though not in the same grade. The biggest surprise, however, was when the principal announced that there would be a rearrangement of classes, resulting in confusion and one groaning. And here, she found herself walking into class among strangers. For the second time today. She found an empty seat and waited for her favorite period: lunch. However, her day wasn't going to be uneventful as she thought. 

"Come on. I know you like green." Usagi observed a commotion involving a starry-eyed girl and a green guy...And not just green hair but also green skin! "I mean, the color suits you and that means I suit you."

"I told you many times, I'm not interested in you. You're just...well, not respectful." The girl responded back. "Besides, green's not really my color."

"Oh, you wound my heart. Besides, I'm just asking for one ki..." The green teen's eyes wandered off and spotted Usagi. Losing interest in the girl he was talking to earlier, he approached the new student. "Well, well. I've never seen the bunny before. How about we get to know each other after school? Like a date?"

"That's nice of you..." Usagi didn't feel comfortable around this person. It felt the same as being around Mojo. "But I need to walk my brother home later..."

"Ace, leader of the Gangreen Gang. And I know you're dying to be the leader's queen."

Usagi sighed. "Sorry, but I have to refuse. I don't like associating with gangs."

Ace grumbled and would have continued to torment her until the girl he was talking to came up earlier. "Ace, class is about to start, and you're disrupting it. Please, take your seat."

Ace left, but he headed for the door. "Whatever. 'Sides, class isn't that interesting." And then he left.

The girl then greeted Usagi. "Don't mind Ace. He's always one to cause trouble, but I never thought he would paint himself green. By the way, my name is Miko Shirogane, class president. What's yours?"

"Usagi Tsukino." Her stomach rumbled. "Sorry, but I forgot to bring my lunch."

"Here." Usagi looked at a bento in front of her, tracing it back to a brunette boy her age. "I made an extra one for someone I was going to meet later, but I...I don't know if she'll accept. My name's Souichirou."

Usagi was pleased, but she pushed the bento away. "Thanks, but I don't think I can eat a meal that special."

Miko pulled out a variety of bentos. "Don't worry, Usagi, my parents always prepared some extras. I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, guys!" And so starts a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Usagi left her new friends to look for her younger brother. It seems, upon closer look, that Shingo too made new friends. With whom... 

"Hey Odango Atama! What took you so long?" Before Usagi had time to shout, he turned to his friends. "Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, this is Odango Atama."

"My name's Usagi, Shingo!" But as she looked at the girls, she recognized two of them.

"And Momoko said she met Sailor Moon yesterday." Same day as the Zoo incident. Definitely the same girls. "Pretty cool that we share the same interests, right?"

"And there's also the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Momoko chirped. "The Fighting Science Love Legend of Tokyo Bay, with the pretty Sailor Blossom as their leader!"

Kaoru 'accidentally' bumped into Momoko. "It's plain Blossom! No Sailor! And who says she's the leader? Don't mind her, Usagi. She's just a hero maniac. Gets all crazy in the head." Momoko pouted, but Usagi already figured it out. So, the girls somehow found a way to transform back and they're magical girls. Wonder if Blossom ends up doing a speech in every fight?

"I wonder if we could could bring Shingo and Usagi to the lab..." Miyako thought out loud. Kaoru groaned. "Miyako! We can't! Because..." "We have a moose to feed! Gotta go!" And the three girls ran off, leaving Usagi to wonder on a potential partnership.


	6. Monkey Business

"You saw her too?" The other girls nodded. It seems that the mystery girl had visited each of the Inners, Outers, and even Mamoru but had run off before revealing her name. Even Michiru didn't get a chance to pull out her mirror talisman before the girl ran off. "But could she be an enemy?"

Rei shook her head. "I read her aura. She has some sort of white light in her, plus she seems familiar. I just can't put my figure on it. What about you, Pluto?"

Pluto looked at the others. "I know who she is. She is..." The other girls leaned in. "She is?" "Someone who will reveal herself." Facefault. "I apologize, but she wanted to tell her ourself. That's what she requested of me."

The girls sighed. The cat-haired girl had told Mamoru, the last person she met, that she would go back to Tokyo Bay and watch after Usagi.

"But it stinks that Usagi's the only one on duty." Makoto said. "Even though there's that new Powerpuff Girls Z group, the monsters just have to make the decision to attack a different city on the same day she moved."

"Actually, the monsters didn't choose their location since the iceberg was located at Tokyo Bay." Ami replied. "And so far, it's only one monster for all of those encounters."

"How long does it take to stop that monkey anyway? Sailor Moon's been able to stop youma on a daily basis!" Rei fumed.

"But isn't Mojo technically a PPGZ villian? So maybe she's leaving the healing to them." Minako pondered. "Besides, if all the monster's going to be like Mojo, then everything will be smothered sinking."

"Smooth sailing."

* * *

Nevertheless, she investigated the next day. Sure, Luna wasn't home, but she was bored and she knew Luna would have asked about the new heroine group anyway. Besides, she was curious about the Powerpuff Girls Z herself. As Sailor Moon, she flew towards the familiar yellow lab. 

Looking from a window, she saw the three girls either on the computer, watching TV, or reading mangas. She also noticed the boy, maybe the professor's son, somewhat angry as he tried to get the girl's attention by going as far as taking their enjoyment away. When the professor finally came in, the boy was about to speak, but the girl already beat him with a sob story. And they're superheroes? Pulling the window a bit open, she was able to hear part of the conversation.

"I'm sorry. Ken has no mother, so I spoil him." The professor sighed. Was his mother... "I'm so sorry for this."

Sailor Moon and the girls were deep in thought. Did the boy really suffer from loneliness? And deep down, they did want to experience motherhood. No one paid attention to the fact that the boy believed himself fine.

* * *

"Stupid girls, thinking they could replace my mother..." The boy, who goes by the name Ken, made his way through the park. The past few days were hell to him. Momoko played hero so much that she hadn't paid attention to the overflowing washer, which Ken thought she couldn't do anyway. Miyako embarressed him with the heart-patterned pajamas and had taken too long making breakfast. And Kaoru...she's more of a father figure than a mother one. Ken was glad he got out before they tortured him some more. He looked over to a family that was enjoy quality time together, but turned away. "It's not I wanted a Mama. I don't want one!" 

Ken kicked a rock straight into an ice cream truck but didn't expect Mojo to step out rubbing his head. Before he could get away, Mojo pounced on him.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls Z meanwhile looked for Ken. They wanted to apologize for what they did, but he had already run off. They did see Usagi in their civilian ego as they ran by, but they didn't ask her since she wouldn't have known what the boy looked like. A while later, the girls received a distress signal entailing Mojo's rampage. The girls arrived at a carnival to witness Mojo and another monkey placing helmets on people, turning them into monkeys. "There's a smaller monkey?" 

Said smaller monkey seemed to be trying to say something, but it ended up with Mojo speaking. "He is my super servant. Now, Mini-Mojo, turn them into monkeys, mojo!"

The small monkey tried to run away, but after a small shock, it reluctantly tried to helmet the girls. That didn't last long as Mini-Mojo landed on its head. Pissed, Mojo called forth a robot that resembled an octopus. The girls were caught off guard and Mojo caught Bubbles in one of his tentacles. The other two girls tried to help her, but Mojo sprayed ink that stuck them to the wall. "Stay right there, mojo. I'll turn you into monkeys!"

"How dare you turn happy families into ruined ones!" Mojo and the girls whipped their heads around, but Blossom recognized her. "The time they spend together is definitely no monkey business. I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? Who's that, mojo? No matter, you'll be a monkey!" And Mojo swung down one of his tentacles, trying to catch Sailor Moon. She jumped out of the way, but Mojo persisted in trying to smash her. Soon, there was a lot of dust forming, giving Sailor Moon the cover she needed. Sailor Moon tooked out her tier...

**"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"** A bright light forced the girls to close their eyes, but when they opened them, they were amazed to see that mojo of the Mojo Robo was gone, save for the tentacle that trapped Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup, who got themselves freed, were speechless, one not aware the Sailor Senshi had that much power and the other jealous she didn't have that much power. Sailor Moon looked over to the girls. "Ah, I forgot I wasn't fighting a phage or youma, heh heh..."

No one saw Mojo getting out of the rubble, clutching onto a helmet. No one even saw sneak up behind Sailor Moon. By the time he attacked, it was too late. At least for the girls. Mini-Mojo knocked the helmet out of Mojo's hands, but was shocked for his betrayal. Bubbles quickly went to Mini-Mojo to check up on it just as Peach arrived at the scene.

"Ken! Ken is the monkey!" The Powerpuff Girls Z then realized what happened to Ken, silently cursing themselves for having attacked him earlier. Bubbles was about to pull of the helmet, but Ken shook his head. "Why? I don't understand what you're saying..."

"Fool! I told you you can't remove the helmet unless you destroyed the remote, mojo!" But that was a mistake on his end. The Powerpuff Girls Z were enraged at Mojo's actions and horrendlessly beat him up. Sailor Moon spotted the remote laying a few feet away and picked it up, handing it to Ken.

"Ken, can you tell the professor and girls I'm sorry for leaving before?" And then she left before Ken could call her back. If he could, anyway. In the end, the Powerpuff Girls Z sent Mojo packing and destroyed the remoted, turning Ken and the rest of the town back to normal. They agreed to be more like sisters to Ken, though they started to argue about who the leader of the still young Powerpuff Girls Z should be. And as for Sailor Moon...

"I'll be your aunt Usagi!"

* * *

_Momoko: Things are about to get hairy as a new villian shows up._

_Fuzzy: How rude!_

_Usagi: Well, you did ruin a good day.  
_

_Momoko: Can the Powerpuff Girls Z and Sailor Moon handle the walking tank or will he claim Tokyo City as his own!_

_Fuzzy: Fuzzy Lumpkins!_

_Himeko: And it's my turn to finally shine!_

_Momoko: But who is the mysterious girl?_

_Usagi: And how does she know the Sailor Senshi?_

_Himeko: Hey! Don't steal my spotlight! _

_Momoko and Usagi: Protector of the Small!_

_Himeko: What about me!?_


End file.
